pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Love
Mad Love is the eightieth episode of The Batman. Air Date: September 27, 2008 Synopsis: Joker makes Valentines Day into a battle royal for Gothams finest detectives! Story: Chapter One: Dental Hi-Jinx In the Gotham Dental Place, Commissioner Jim Gordon is reading a magazine when he suddenly hears the dental lady calling, "You're next, Commissioner". Frustrated, Jim says, "Swell", he is escorted by the lady while he mumbles to himself, then the lady opens the door for him motioning him to come in, as he goes ahead saying, "Stupid valuable waste of time", while the lady has something behind her back. As Gordon orders, the dentist by the sink and mirror speaks, "Have a seat. I'll be right with you". As Gordon sits down he speaks, "I don't mind saying I really hate these check-ups. If it wasn't part of the required police physical, I probably wouldn't be here at all." While the dentist washes his hands he states, "Oh, come now, Commissioner, what in this miserable world is more beautiful...(reveals himself as the Joker) than a nice big smile!", as Joker laughs, Jim shouts "You!", as he tries to attack him someone wraps him with a pop of party strings to tie him up, "What? (Grunts)", the lady who escorted is revealed to be Harley Quinn, "Naughty, naughty! Jump around like that and doctor won't give you a lollipop.", blows the dust off of her gun. As Gordon curses, "You litte-", he is suddenly stuffed by Harley with a big cotton ball to keep him from speaking as he continues mumbling, Joker examines him with Harley by his side. "My, my. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This doesn't look good at all", Harley speaks, "Your diagnosis, Dr. J?", Joker speaks, "Well, I'm afraid....(picks up a screw) Everything will have to go!" as he laughs maliciously to drill Gordon in the head, Batman crashes through the window to stop him. Joker sarcastically states, "You're a little late for your appointment ya know", Batman has a teeth fossil with a note from Joker to Batman and the GCPD, "It was an easy hint, Joker....", he throws it on the ground to Joker's feet. "Sloppy, predictable, you're losing your edge". Harley calls out, "'scuse me, but the teeth were my idea and so is this!", Harley sprays Batman with gas making him cough on the ground, Harley states, "Ha! That's a real gasser, huh, Mr. J?", Joker grabs Harley by her hair angrily shouting, "I give the punch lines around here! Got it?!", Harley nervously answers, "Yessir", as Batman groans, Joker grabs and drags Harley out the door and states, "Well, Batsy, it's been a hoot as always, but i really must run.", as they are out, Joker holds a grenade to throw, "Keep flossing and watch those between meal snacks!", as he throws the grenade on Gordon's lap, he runs away with Harley to escape. Batman suddenly picks up the grenade from Gordon's lap and throws it out the window he crashed through earlier in the sky, and he grabs Gordon for safety as the grenade explodes. But Batman and Gordon are unharmed, as Batman pulls the Gordon out of his mouth, Gordon states, "I really hate these check ups." Theme song begins. Chapter Two: Crazy in Love Act One: Batman returns to the Batcave, unmasking himself as Bruce Wayne to pull himself with a pole, awaited by his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who states, "As you're back in one piece, I assume your campaign against the Joker was successful?" as he gives Bruce some coffee to drink, which he accepts as he states, "I stopped him from killing Gordon if that's what you mean....", he goes over to the Bat-Computer to work, "I wasn't able to nail him, though. He's become more slippery than ever." As he opens the file containing Joker pinching Harley Quinn's cheek, "Now that he has a playmate.", Alfred speaks, "Ah, the ebullient Miss Quinn.", Batman continues, "In her own way, Alfred, Harley Quinn's as crazy as the Joker. Her playful exterior hides an obsessive and dangerous mind." Alfred states, "Tragic really.", Batman continues, "Perhaps, but even from the beginning...Harley Quinn was no angel." A flashback shows Harleen Quinzel in gymnastics, Batman narrates, "As a teenager, she won a gymnastics scholarship to Gotham State University." Flashback skips to her in the university as she is walking, as she looks sad at a D- on her Thesis test, Batman continues, "But her real goal was a degree from the university's prestigious psychology department", Harleen then smiles deviously as the scene cuts to her entering her Thesis teacher's office to seduce him by closing the door behind her, as she got out happily she has an A+ on her Thesis test now as the teacher looks like a lovesick seduced puppy, Batman finishes stating, "Never mind that she didn't want to get it by studying" Scene reverts back to the present day, Alfred states, "I seem to recall she was going to be one of those annoying pop psychologists, with her own line of self-help books and such.", Batman states, "Needless to say, her plans have changed since then." Meanwhile at the Joker's hideout, Joker is working on something to destroy Batman, while Harley runs up the stairs in an alluring negligee singing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty" as she waves her hair with her hand, but the Joker ignores her as he is working. Frustrated, Harley gets on the table to get his attention as she goes, "Ahem", while Joker sternly states, "Go away, I'm busy". Harley states, "Aw, c'mon, puddin', don't ya wanna rev up your Harley? Vrroooom, vrroooom!", imitates a car before getting pushed off the table by Joker. While Joker is trying to think, Harley sings, "Oh, sweetie, I got the whoop-me cushion", as she sprays it at his face, Joker sighs, and he quietly states stroking Harley's chin, "Listen, cupcake. Daddy's got a lot of work to do and you're not helping.....(angrily grabs her by the negligee's collar) JUST LIKE YOU WEREN'T HELPING TODAY WITH THAT STUPID CHATTERING TEETH GAG!!" Joker gets out of his seat while Harley gets off the table saying, "Hey, you don't like the teeth gag, forget the teeth gag. No big whoop. I can do better." Joker states, "Oh no....I let you collaborate once and you blew it. Much as I hate to admit it....Batman was right, that setup today was corny, old hat!", Harley quietly states, "I thought it was funny...", Joker returns to the table and states, "It's time I capped off this running feud with a real corker. The ultimate humiliation of Batman, followed by his deliciously delirious death." Joker looks up the papers saying, "There's got to be something here I can use...something really funny". Harley disturbs him saying, "Why don't ya just shoot him?", Joker stops looking and turns angrily to Harley walking to her backwalking, "Just shoot him? Know this, my sweet. The death of Batman must be nothing less than a masterpiece. THE TRIUMPH OF MY SHEER COMIC GENIUS OVER HIS RIDICULOUS MASK AND GAGDETS!!", sprays over Harley's head to stuffed Batman dummy, as it melts, Harley phews over not being sprayed while Joker returns to his desk he suddenly realizes, "Well, hold the phone" picks up a blueprint, "I forgot all about this one! Ahh yes...."The death of a hundred smiles!", this is perfect! I'll lure Batman to some out-of-the-way place, then, when he at least expects it...BANG!...spring a hidden trap door and drop him into my specially prepared pirahna tank! (Laughs) the last thing he'll see is all those beautiful, hungry smiles as they rip him to...to...oh wait, wait", snaps his fingers and states, "Now, I remember why I scrapped this plan. Piranhas can't smile! All those darling razor-sharped teeth, turned down in a permanent frown! Even my own Joker toxin can't get a giggle out of them!" throws away the blueprint and states, "Alas, the bitter jest of fate! My greatest death trap shot to squadoo...", sits on the stairs finishing, "...all because I couldn't make the little guppies smile!", Harley crawls to Joker in a cooing voice, "I know how to make some smiles, puddin'". Angrily, Joker grabs Harley's nose and throws her out shouting, "DON'T CALL ME PUDDIN'!", as Harley hits the ground, hearing the door slam shut, Harley sadly states, "Another night I get all dolled up and another night I get the boot. Face it, Harl, this stinks. You're a certified nutzo wanted by the law in two dozen states and hopelessly in love with a murderous psychopathic clown. At what point did my life go looney tunes? How did it happen? Who's to blame? Batman, that's who! BATMAN! IT ALWAY'S BEEN BATMAN!!! He's always been there ruining my life spoiling my fun! Coming between me and my puddin' from the very beginning" Chapter Three: Psycho Therapy The flashback cuts back to Two of a Kind, on Harley's cancelled show, "Heart-to-Heart with Harley", Harleen states to the audience, "Welcome back. I've got a real treat for you. An exclusive, very intimate one-on-one with Gotham's most elusive bachelor, Bruce Wayne!", as the audience cheers for him, Harley hugs him stating, "Mmm. What's cooking, good-looking?", Bruce states, "Well, Dr. Quinzelle...", Harley giggles pushing him on the sofa stating, "Call me Harley. Everyone does" "Okay, Harley, I'd like to talk about the Wayne Foundation's charity drive for crime victims." "Oh, civic-minded too. But let's talk about your love life." "Now, Harley, you promised I'd have a chance to promote the charity drive." Harley fake snores and states, "We want the juice, Bruce. This is your secret life, Bruce Wayne", then suddenly his ex Kiki shows up and Harley states, "You remember Kiki, don't you, Brucie? Well, she remembers you. And she's dishing the dirt." Kiki states, "So we're having a nice dinner and he's all: "I have to see to some important business" Out Bruce Wayne runs, leaving me to pay the check." Kiki breaks down crying while the audience boos at Bruce and Harley states, "Oh, terrible. Just terrible. How about we take some calls now?" Harley answers the phone and states, "Hi, hi. You're on Heart to Heart with Harley" A mysterious caller speaks, "Evening, Harley. Mr. J here. Frequent watcher, frequent caller. Great show tonight." Harley speaks, "Mr. J., my favorite caller. Nice to hear from you again." The caller states, "Well I just wanted to say men like Bruce Wayne deserve to be baked into a giant pie and then launched into the side of a building. Figuratively speaking, of course." Harley giggles at that comment as well as the audience. Harley states, "Gotta say, your mind works in interesting ways, Mr. J.", Bruce angrily states, "I've had enough of this. I'm out of here." Harley states, "Uh-oh. Hey! Hold your horses, Brucie. We're not done yet" Jimmy Herbert shows up and states, "Oh, yes, you are. (apologizes to Bruce) I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. Neither this woman nor this show will ever trouble you again. (Angrily at Harley) You're no psychologist, you're a joke." Harley tries to speak but Herbert states, "You're off the air!", Harley tries to stop the show from being cancelled but is too late. Later, Harley returns to her apartment saying, "Face it, Harley. No one's ever gonna take you seriously as a psychologist. They just can't see past my playful exterior. Story of my life." Someone rings her doorbell, she sees through the door hole, "Hello?" Someone speaks, "Dr. Quinzelle? Forgive the intrusion, but I just had to meet you. I'm your number one fan." Harley opens the door to see the Joker with a smiley face balloon covering himself and then revealing himself, "I'm Mr. J", Harley is surprised. End of act one. Act Two: Harley has a phone number she shows to Joker asking, "Care to tell me how this got in my apartment?" Joker says, "I put it there." Harley states, "I see, I think the landlord would be interested to know you've been sneaking around." Joker states, "If you were really going to tell him you already would have." Joker then jumps on her coach, "Y'know, sweets, i like what I've heard about you.", Harley states, "Uh...really. Anything in particular?", Joker says, "Mostly the name. Harley Quin-zel. Rework it a bit and you get Harley Quinn, like the classic clown character, Harlequin...the very spirit of fun and frivolity! You can see how I'd be attracted to it." Harley speaks, "I guess, now if there's nothing else....", she walks over to the door, Joker speaks, "A name that puts a smile on my face, it makes me feel there's someone here I can relate to. Someone who might like to hear my secrets." As Harley stopped from opening the doorknob, she smiles overhearing it. As the flashback continues, Harley states, "I was determined not to be taken unaware, and studied up on all his jokes, tricks and gimmicks. Then I went in. Ready for anything", as we cut to her and Joker in his hideout, Joker speaks, "You know, my father used to beat me up pretty bad", Harley spokes voice over, "Anything except that", Joker continues, "Every time I got out of line-Bam!-or sometimes, I'd just be sitting there doing nothing-Pow!-Pops tended to favor the grape, y'see. There was only one time I ever saw dad really happy. He took me to the circus when I was seven. I still remember this one clown....crazy-looking geek with checkered underpants running around the ring with this tiny dog snapping at his heels. Every time...(laughs)...everytime the geek stopped to kick the pup....zwooop! He dropped his pants and fell on his butt! (Laughs) Geez, I thought my old man would bust a gut laughing! I saw how happy he was and I decided I'd make him, laugh, too! So, the next night, when dad staggered home from the bar, there I stood in the doorway, wearing his best Sunday slacks around my ankles. "Hi dad" I squeaked "Lookit me!" Zwooop! I took a big pratfall and tore the crotch clean out of his pants!" Joker laughs as did Harley, having a funny romantic laugh, while Joker sadly states, "And then he broke my nose", Harley gasps at this, Joker continues, "I still like to think he was aiming for my fanny and missed. At least, that's what I told myself when I woke up in the hospital three days later. But, hey, that's the downside of comedy, you're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke. Like my dad...or Batman". Chapter Four: In Like Quinn Harley continues her flashback, "It soon become clear to me that the Joker, so often described as a raving, homicidal madman, was nothing more than a tortured soul crying out for love and acceptance. A lost, injured child looking to make the world laugh at his antics. And there, as always, was the self-righteous Batman determined to make life miserable for my angel. Yes I admit it, as unprofessional as it sounds I had fallen in love with my number 1 fan. Pretty crazy, huh?" Someone speaks, "Not at all. As a dedicated, career oriented young woman, you felt the need to abstain from all amusement and fun. It's only natural you'd be attracted to a man who could make you laugh again." Harley happily states, "I knew you'd understand!", Joker is revealed as the psychiatrist saying, "Anytime!", Harley then speaks, "Guess we have a few things in common, huh?" Joker then states, "You know what two sad sacks like is need? A night on the town." Harley speaks, "I don't know. That seems awfully unprofessional." Joker says, "Consider it research for your book." Harley tries, "But what if-", Joker continues, "You're seen associating with a certified criminal whack-job? A costume. That way no one will know it's you" Joker digs out a costume for her which he picks a Harlequin costume and some make up, much to Harley's pleasure. Harley puts on the gloves, the hat and some lipstick, and she comes out as Joker announces, "Harleen Quinzelle becomes Harley Quinn!", Harley smiles as. Joker whistles and pants like a dog as he holds out his hand for hers as the song "Setting the Woods on Fire" begins, Joker and Harley drive around the town, bounding and gagging citizens at a restaurant, causing mischief at a bank with bombs, throwing water balloons and a hose at a policeman, poisoning squirrels with Joker toxin, imploding the water wishing fountain with foam and throwing a pie with a granade at a cardboard on Bruce Wayne's nose and it explodes as the song is about to finish they laugh crazily. Harley finishes her flashback stating, "Back then, it was all such innocent fun. Though I can't deny I did have hopes for the future". The flashback changes to a fantasy with Harley married happily with Joker having two kids resembling them, with Harley baking cookies saying, "Play nice, kids!", and a little girl who looks like Harley shouting, "Waaaah! Daddy, J.J.'s poisoning me!", while Joker is reading a newspaper smoking a pipe saying, "Well, you just poison him right back", as we see the kids are poisoning each other, as the fantasy ends, we return to Harley with the hyenas as she says, "But that dream will never come true as long as there's a Batman around to torment my puddin'". Chapter Five: The Grand Deception Harley then thinks of something, as she comes back in she sees Joker sleeping, while Harley is fawning over him like that, as she tiptoes quietly to the desk, she looks over some of the papers he was working on, all of a sudden she spots the blueprints of "The Death of a Hundred Smiles", and exclaims quietly, "Yes". At night, Batman arrives at GCPD headquarters where Gordon has shined the Batsignal to call him, Gordon arrives with a red and black present, "This was delivered an hour ago addressed to you", Batman takes the present and opens it revealing a tape. He puts in the tape on the VHR while Gordon plays it, he reveals Harley Quinn on TV, "If this message reaches Batman, I hope it's not too late for you to help me. I know how unbelievable that sounds, but it's no joke. Mr. J's gone off his nut, for real! After you stopped him from killing Gordon, he swore he'd get even, not just with you, but with the whole city! He's going to wipe out everybody! I've seen the plans, the gas bombs, everything! At rush hour tomorrow morning, Gotham becomes one big, grinning ghost town! I finally realize this isn't funny anymore. All the people he's hurt, all the people he'll kill. I can help you get him if you promise me protection. Come alone to Pier 16 at the port of Gotham tonight at midnight. I'll hand over everything I've got, but only to you. You're the only one who can stop him." Batman is at Pier 16 on a rooftop and he sees Harley with a jacket and ponytail, he calls Gordon, "Jim", Gordon calls back, "Go ahead, Batman", Batman talks, "I've been here since 10:30 enough time to check for hidden traps, henchmen of any other nasty surprises. So far nothing. She's here on time alone and scared, I'll be in touch." Harley is nervous and is spooked by Batman's sudden appearance, "You have something for me", Harley speaks, "S-sure. Right here, like I said.", Batman demands, "Open it". Harley speaks, "You're thinking booby-traps, right? Well, I don't blame you, considering." Harley opens the case showing the papers and blueprints, "Okay?", Batman states, "I want Gordon to see these. If what you say is true, the police will have to-", suddenly someone shouts, "Traitor! No one turns stoodlie on me and lives!" as Joker fires his gun at Batman and Harley on a boat, while Batman pushes Harley down for cover, he throws a batarang at Joker, suddenly decapitating him, revealing himself as a robot drone. All of a sudden, Batman is drugged by Harley from behind knocked out, while Harley says, "Sweet dreams, sucker." End of act two. Chapter Six: A Fish Tale Act Three: Harley has Batman tied up at Aquacade Cocktail, Harley is drinking a drink while thinking, "Let's see, his arms double chained, ditto the legs, I took off the belt and triple checked all the knots...", Batman wakes up saying, "Quinn", Harley speaks, "Oh! You're awake, finally. Gee, that knockout drug really kept you under. Plus you've been hanging upside down for a while. All that blood rushing to your head's gone and made you a little logy. Yeah, I don't think you'll be gettin' outta this one anytime soon.", Batman remembers, "Joker, where?", Harley reveals, "It's just me, B-man. No Joker, no gas-bombs, no city in peril. Just you, that tank and me. I want you to know. I went to a lot of trouble to pull this off. Not only did I have to drag your carcass up here by myself but I had to loot every fish collector and aquarium in Gotham to get enough piranhas for this stunt. And I hate fish! Ick. To show Mr. J I could really pull off one of his gags. It's called, "The Death of a Hundred Smiles". But Mr. J gave up on it 'cause he couldn't get the pirahnas to smile. Then I had the bright idea of hanging the victim-that's you-upside down! That way to you, it'll look like they're smiling. Pretty clever, huh?", Batman sarcastically says, "Brilliant", Harley annoyed with his tone speaks, "Yeah, yeah, I can tell you're less than thrilled. But for what it's worth, this really ain't a personal grudge. Y'see, I actually enjoyed some of our rumps. But the time comes when a gal wants more from life. And now all this gal wants to do is to settle down with her lovin' sweetheart." Batman surprised, "You and the Joker?", Harley answers, "Right-a-Rooney!", suddenly Harley hears Batman chuckling darkly, Harley is spooked, "I've never seen you laugh before. I don't think I like it." Batman starts laughing, Harley speaks, "Cut it out, you're given me the creeps.", then Batman speaks, "You're a fool, the Joker loves anything except maybe himself. Face reality, Harleen, Joker had you pegged for hired help the minute he dragged you out of your apartment." Harley confused, "That's not...no. No! H-he told me things, secret things he never told anyone...", Batman speaks, "What did he tell you, Harley? Was it the line about the abusive father, or the one about the alcoholic mom? Of course, the runaway orphan story is particularly moving, too. He's gained a lot of sympathy for that one." Harley shouts covering her ears, "Stop it! You're making me confused!" Batman then continues, "What was it he told that one parole officer? Oh yes....There was only one time I ever saw dad really happy. He took me to the ice show when I was seven...." Harley's eyes start to form tears when hearing that quote, "Circus, he said it was the circus.", Batman finishes, "He's got a million of them, Harley. Like any other comedian, he uses whatever material will work.", Harley wipes the tears from her eyes and shouts, "You're wrong! My puddin' does love me! He does! You're the problem! Always in the way, always coming between us, we'd be happy if I weren't for you!", Harley starts walking to the lever and prepares Batman to the pirahnas, and states, "Now you're gonna die and making everything right!", but Batman states, "Except he'll never believe you did it", Harley shocked, "What? S-Sure he will...", Batman continues reminding her, "How's the Joker going to know I'm really gone? The only thing those fish will leave behind are scraps of bone and cloth, and anyone can fake that. True you've got my belt, but that's not the same as a body. He'll never buy it and you won't be able to prove it.", torn between her decision of killing Batman and reminding Joker, she picks up the phone. Meanwhile back at his lair, Joker is looking through his papers frustrated he keeps saying, "Boring! Lame! Not funny! Been done! Too "Riddler"! Nope." Annoyed by the ringing of his phone, Joker angrily picks it up, "What?! Harley? Where the heck have...uh huh...yeah, yeah...mmm....Batman, eh? Well, you don't say....YOU HAVE WHO TIED UP WHERE?" Cutting to him driving his car angrily almost a guy with groceries, as Joker is angrily driving he has thoughts of fellow rogues mocking such as Penguin saying, "There goes the Joker, the guy whose girlfriend killed Batman!", Riddler saying, "Oh yeah, that's what his name, you know, Mr. Harley Quinn!", and Two-Face saying, "I never thought he was that funny to begin with!" Meanwhile at GCPD, Gordon notices a picture of Joker driving angrily taken, "Chopper cop just spotted the Joker heading north on sprang terrace! Let's move!" as he informs the cops they follow him. Back at Aquacade, Harley taunts Batman saying, "Well, nertz to you, Mr. Smarty-Bat! When I told Mr. J what I was doing he was so thrilled he could hardly speak! He's on his way here right now to watch you feed the fish! And then....", Harley has more fantasy scenes with her and Joker getting married, the having the same kids from her earlier imagination, only there's three of the boys, with one of them watching Joker burn the doctors and nurses delivering twins and finally them looking old with exploding birds. After imagining that, Harley sighs at her future. Chapter Seven: Breaking Up is Hard to Do Just then after Harley stopped imagining, Joker abruptly slammed the doors open to confront shouting, "HARRLEEY!!", elated to see her lover she runs to him saying, "Hi, puddin'!, you're just in time to see the-", but only to get backhanded by Joker's hand, Joker then kindly walks over to Batman saying, "'scuse I'll just be a minute.", then he walks angrily back to Harley, looming above her, as Harley speaks, "But Puddin'! I don't understand! Don't you wanna finally get rid of Batman?", Joker shouts, "Only if I do it, idiot! Batman is mine! You had no right to interfere with my fun!", then Harley nervously states, "But...it's s-still your plan, see? Everything just like you said! Except I hung the guy upside down, so he'd see their little frowns as little smiles! Now it all works!", abruptly Joker grabbed the blueprints away from Harley ripping them, "Except you had to explain it to me! If you have to explain a joke, there is no joke! My jokes are elegant in their simplicity! You see them! You get them! You laugh! End of joke!", Harley cowers away from Joker guarding herself with a swordfish saying, "N-Now calm down, puddin'...", Joker then speaks, "You should have remembered what I told you a long time ago...it's one of the few, real truths of comedy!", Joker grabs the swordfish from Harley's hands, "YOU ALWAYS TAKE SHOTS FROM FOLKS WHO JUS'T GET THE JOKE!!", as he hits Harley with the swordfish knocking her out a glass window, 5 feet down on the ground in the dump, as Joker storms off saying, "And don't call me puddin'". Just then, Gordon, Montoya and Bullock, Gordon speaks, "Last report said Joker was headed this way...", Montoya speaks, "Commissioner! In the alley! Harvey call an ambulance!", Bullock is shocked of the blood spilling on the dump coming from Harley, "Oh geez", Montoya comforts Harley, "Don't move, help is coming.", Harley then quietly states, "My fault...I didn't....get the joke", while Gordon and Bullock run up the stairs. Back at the same spot where he pushed Harley out the window, Joker purposely drops Batman on the table, temporarily saving him, "I really have to apologize for the kid! No style, no respect for propriety, tell you what...let's just pretend the whole thing never happened and do this some other time, okay? Great see ya!", leaves Batman's legs on the ground giving him a pat on the cheek and then leaves but stops and thinks for a minute, "Then again...this is a rather rare opportunity. What's the old saying, "A bat in the hand is worth two in the belfry!" Hey, Bats, looks like you're going out on a laugh after all!", approaches Batman with a gun turning him so he can shoot him in the face laughing, Batman knocks the gun with his legs, with the gun shooting at the tank and spill the pirahnas, causing them to feed on Joker, as Batman retrieves his utility belt, Joker states, "Ow! Real funny, Batman! Real-Ow!-friggin' funny!", as Batman unchains himself, Joker attempts to escape only to get spotted by Gordon and Bullock, Gordon shouts, "There he is!", Bullock shouts, "Look out he's going for his-", Joker then attempts to use a gun to shoot Gordon and Bullock, only to suddenly have a Pirahna in his hand, "-fish!", Joker growls and throws the fish at them, while Batman and the 2 cops follow him up to the roof, while Joker jumps off the roof to a building fence, it suddenly breaks and Joker suddenly screams, much to the shock of Batman, Gordon and Bullock, when suddenly, Joker says, "Made you look!" as he laughs and does "Nyah-Nyah-Na-Nyah-Nyahh!", blowing a raspberry and laughing maniacally but stops when he overheard Batman stating, "She almost had me, you know. Arms and legs chained, my belt gone, dizzy from the blood rushing to my head. I had no other way out other than convincing her to call you." Joker turns around to see Batman facing him, Batman continues, "I knew your massive ego would never allow anyone else the "honor" of killing me. Though I have to admit, she came a lot closer than you ever did....puddin'" Enraged and taunted by him saying Harley's pet name for him, Joker savagely attacks Batman, hoping to choke him, but Batman claps his hands to his head, Joker elbows him, Batman kicks him in the face, Joker punches Batman in the stomach, then in the face, then prepares to use a knife to kill Batman laughing maniacally, but Batman punches him into the a burning smokestack, with Joker possibly dead, Batman doubts it. In Arkham Asylum, the news reporter states, "Though a body has not yet been found, it seems extremely that Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime has survived his latest brush with Batman and the police. Still he has been notorious for resurfacing when least expected..." Harley is wheeled into her cell, thinking, "Never again...no more obsession...", Harley is put on her bed and covered up, "...no more craziness...", and the doctor exits her cell closing the door, "...no more Joker, I finally see that slime for what he really is...a murderous, manipulative, irredeemable....", notices a flower with a get well note from Joker on a table, as Harley finishes happily, "....Angel", falling in love with the Joker once again no matter. End of episode. Trivia: *This episode is based on the 1994 comic, Mad Love, and a remake of the 1999 episode. Cast: *Rino Romano as Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker *Hynden Walch as Harley Quinn *Alistair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth *Mitch Pellegi as Commissioner Gordon *Cote DePablo as Renee Montoya *Keith Ferguson as Harvey Bullock *Tom Kenny as Penguin *Robert Englund as Riddler *John DiMaggio as Two-Face *Sean Donnellan as Mr. Herbert Category:Episodes